


Birthday Cake

by InsaneNerdGirl



Series: Philinda fluff to angst [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, You will not believe me, be warned, but it is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May gets a cake for Phil Coulson's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

Melinda May paused for a moment, eyes closed as if in prayer, before blowing out the candles on the cake.

It would have been Phil’s 55th birthday today, but he wasn’t here to celebrate it, and she was alone.

It had been an accident, as sudden and unexpected as his first death. On the day Skye had discovered her powers he had gone in after her, and in saving the world he had sacrificed his own life.  
May drew a deep shuddering breath, as she allowed herself to grieve for her closest friend on the one day of the year she allowed it.

With a sad smile she carefully cut a piece of cake and set it out and then sat down on the other side of the table. “It’s been a little over 3 years, Phil”. She told the empty chair in front of her. “I keep on waiting for somebody to come in and tell me you’ve miraculously been brought back. I keep on waiting to walk into your…” she paused, “… I mean  _my_  office and see you sitting at the desk working on something.”  
She swallowed and looked down at her hands.  
"We didn’t even have a body to bury," she whispered brokenly. "Why do I expect to hear you were brought back? You can’t come back from a pile of dust."  
She closed her eyes placed one hand over the other, imagining Phil’s hand was clutched between her own. Imagined that she wasn’t speaking to an empty chair.  
Imagined that she hadn’t failed her closest friend.

But the harsh reality wouldn’t go away. Phil Coulson was gone, and she was alone.


End file.
